Natsu Joins Fairy Tail!
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: A one-shot about Natsu joining the guild I wrote because I had a lot of free time. Slight Nali but only because there was Nali when Natsu joined the guild. Sorry if it sucks I wrote it in 30 minutes :3 Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima along with his luck does! U: I got a nice review and pm saying I should add more, so I will! Maybe I'll make it a three/four-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu Joins Fairy Tail!**

"Igneel! Igneel!" An 8-year-old salmon haired boy runs through the streets of Magnolia shouting. People were giving him strange looks because he was dirty, hungry looking, and was wearing nothing but a pair of red shorts. Natsu was giving them the same looks because he had never seen other humans before. Just then, he bumped into a short old man. "Oops, sorry." Natsu apologized standing up and dusting himself off.

"Boy, you look tired and hungry." The old man said.

"I am. My dad left me alone in the forest a few days ago and I haven't eaten since."

"So, your dad brought you to the forest and left you there?"

"No, we lived there. I woke up one morning and he was gone."

"Oh." _This boy lives in the forest with his father?_ The old man thought. "Well, I'm Makarov. I have a guild and if you would like to come for clothing, food, and treatment, I would be happy to give it to you!" Natsu's onyx eyes lit up at this statement.

"Really? Okay old man! Thanks! By the way I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu followed Makarov until they ended up outside a building. "Is this your guild?"

"Yes, it's called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? Why?"

"Well, Natsu, do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like those questions, this place is an eternal mystery." Natsu jaw dropped at this explanation.

"Okay then… let's go in! I'm _really_ hungry!" Makarov entered the guild with Natsu hiding behind him.

"I'm back, brats!" Makarov shouted. Some people raised their glasses, but others just continued shouting. Natsu emerged from behind Makarov and stared in awe at the guild.

"Who's that?" A half-naked raven-haired boy asked the half-naked pink haired boy.

"Uh-oh, looks like Gray's got a twin!" A man (Macao) with sort-of spiky dark blue hair laughed.

"I found this boy wandering the street looking for his father, who apparently abandoned him, Macao." Makarov told the man. By now, many members of the guild were watching Natsu.

"Igneel would never abandon me! He probably got lost!" Natsu yelled.

"You call your dad by his name?" Macao questioned. Natsu nodded as he ate. Macao shrugged it off and decided to find out a bit more about this kid. "So Natsu, what are you into?"

"I like dragons! Especially fire ones! They're my favorite!"

"Oh so you're into fire? I'll show you some!" Makarov said as he lit his hands ablaze. Natsu's eyes sparkled when he saw the fire.

"Now Natsu, this fire is actually very hot, and it's not something to think of as a t-" Makarov's lecture was interrupted by Natsu _eating_ the fire he held in his hand. The guild became silent.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The entire guild said in unison after a moment of silence.

"Thanks for the actual meal, gramps! I was getting tired of that stuff you call 'food'." Makarov stared blankly at Natsu.

"Boy, do you use magic?" Natsu nodded. "Well, what kind of magic do you use?

"Well, Igneel calls it **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** and said it's something called a _lost magic_ and is the only magic strong enough to defeat a dragon. I would never want to hurt Igneel though! Maybe he left because he thought I was gonna use my magic on him!" Natsu said with a gasp.

"Dragon slayer… a lost magic that can only be taught by one of the 5 main dragons unless implanted by a lacrima… The five main dragons are the Fire Dragon King, Igneel; Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon; Metalicana, the Iron Dragon; Weisslogia, the Light Dragon; and Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon." Levy read from a book. "So, that would make Natsu the Fire Dragon Prince!" She said with a laugh. The guild laughed along.

"So Natsu, now that we know you're a wizard, wanna join Fairy Tail…?" Makarov asked. Natsu put on a thinking face.

"But I have to find Igneel…"

"Well, the guild will make you stronger so you can find Igneel and you'll have all of us helping you!"

"Okay!" Natsu agreed.

"Okay kid, where should I put your guild mark and what color?" Natsu pointed to his shoulder.

"Here, and red like fire! I think I'm gonna like it here in Fairy Tail very much…!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu Joins Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

It's been a week since I joined Fairy Tail. I really like it here! Erza is really scary though. And that stripper/ice princess is so annoying! I am getting stronger and I think I'm almost strong enough to find Igneel! That would be great! I made a new best friend. Her name is Lisanna. Her and I found a dragon egg! We live together in a house we made and are waiting for the dragon egg to hatch. Some people at the guild are saying that we are something called "boyfriend and girlfriend" and Lisanna always blushes when they say it, but I don't know what it is! Anyway, we are walking to the guild right now with the egg. When we got to the guild, Levy asked me if I wanted to read with her.

"Um… maybe later…?" I said with a small amount of sweat.

"Natsu, can you read?" Lisanna asked me with a worried look.

"Yeah I can read! Igneel taught me how to read and spell words like, hamburger, pizza, chicken, pork, beef, spaghetti…"

"Hey, pyro, can't you spell anything other than food words?" Asked the popsicle.

"Y-yes I c-can! Now shut up you pervy popsicle!" Just then, Erza approached me. I gulped.

"You cannot read? I shall teach you! You shall not leave my sight until you can read and write every word in the dictionary!" I tried to run, but Erza grabbed me by my scarf and dragged me away. I scowled at Mira and ice princess as they laughed at me.

* * *

"Natsu! Pay attention! This word is transportation. What does it mean and how do you spell it?"

"Um… it means sauce and it is spelled t-r-n-p-e-r-t-o-n!"

"NO! IT MEANS A WAY TO GET AROUND SUCH AS A CAR, BOAT, PLANE. OR TRAIN AND IT'S SPELLED T-R-A-N-S-P-O-R-T-A-T-I-O-N. Not everything has to do with food, Natsu." I trembled in fear as a dark aura surrounded her. "We shall continue to learn until you know every word! It is my duty to teach you the dictionary!" We spent the next 3 days learning until I finally learned everything.

* * *

"Anonymous; means nameless or without an identity. Spelled a-n-o-n-y-m-o-u-s." I looked at Erza, worried I was going to be in trouble if I got anything wrong.

"That is correct! You passed my test!"

"YAY I'M FREE!" I ran at unbelievable speed towards the guild hall. "I'm finished!"

"Yay!" Lisanna said, hugging me. The guild let out an "aww!" and both Lisanna and I blushed. I now knew what "boyfriend and girlfriend" meant and blushed along with Lisanna whenever the guild joked about that. Just then, we all heard cracking.

"The egg!" Wakaba yelled.

"It's time to see who wins the bet!" Macao yelled as well. The egg hatched and it was revealed to be not a dragon but a…

"A CAT?!" The guild yelled in unison. "With wings! It must be a true man!" Elfman added. Lisanna and I looked at the winged blue cat. It looked so… _happy._

"He's adorable!" Lisanna squealed, giving the cat a hug. "He's such a happy, cute little guy!"

"Happy, huh…" I thought out loud. "Well then his name will be Happy! Happy Dragneel!"

"Yeah, he can be our son! After all, every husband and wife should have a child!" Lisanna said. Elfman and Mirajane paled as the guild laughed.

"Aye!" The cat squealed. Now, the entire guild was pale.

"IT TALKS?!" We yelled in unison after a moment of processing that the cat could fly and talk.

"Well, if this cat has magic, we might as well add him to the guild!" Makarov said as he stamped a green guild mark on the cat's back. Lisanna and I took the cat back to our house. I ate while Lisanna made a cape for Happy.

"Never take this off, okay Happy?" She told the cat.

"Aye!"

* * *

The next day, Lisanna and I decided to take a job. It would be my first job!

 _Watch my shop for a few hours_

 _Reward: 200,000 jewel_

"This is perfect! It's easy and the reward is big too!" Lisanna said. We left to do the job. When we got to the shop, the store owner had a confused look on his face.

"Um, you two kids are Fairy Tail mages?" He asked confusedly. We nodded. "You don't look like you could do much…"

"Hey! I have really powerful takeover magic and he is a dragon slayer! Only 5 exist!" Lisanna defended us.

"Oh. So you can become a powerful monster thing and he kills dragons? Seems powerful enough for me. Anyway, there's bandits around here and I need you two to watch this shop while I get supplies. I'll only be gone for about 6 and a half hours." He explained. There's food in the break room if you get hungry." My onyx eyes lit up at the mention of food then dulled.

"Wait, is it that fake stuff the guild always eats?" I asked with a sad expression.

"What do you mean 'fake stuff' kid?"

With a sigh, Lisanna explained. "His dad is the Fire Dragon King. He only eats fire." The shop owner had a scared expression.

"Okay… there's a few matches near the cash register… don't burn down the shop…?" He said as if he didn't understand what he was actually saying. Then he left and we were in the shop by ourselves. So far, the job was going great!


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu Joins Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lisanna's POV

It's been about 30 minutes since we got here and Natsu's already complaining.

"LISANNA! I'm HUNGRY! I'm also TIRED!"

With a shake of my head and a sigh, I lit a match. "Here Natsu!" His eyes lit up and he ate the match. About 5 hours later that day, a group of men appeared at the door.

"Hey! Why are the only people in this store kids!"

"I don't know, but that makes this task so much easier!"

"What's happening?!" Natsu yelled, hands balled into fists. I gasped. "Well, were gonna stop you! I won't let you take from this shop!"

"Look kid, I don't have time to play. We're a group of bandit _wizards_ , so two kids without magic aren't gonna stop us." I smirked.

"Who says we don't have magic…? Animal Soul: Cat!" I gain ears, claws, a tail, and extreme speed. I rush towards the bandits and start swiping away. However, one grabs my tail and pulls me down. Then he puts his foot on my chest and I realize I'm defeated. "N-natsu, it's up t-to y-you now." Natsu growls at the bandits.

"If your magic is as weak as hers then this should be easy." One of the bandits say with a chuckle and lights his fist on fire. "I'm the leader of this bandit gang and I use Fire Make magic. It's almost undefeatable. I've never lost a battle and I sure as hell won't lose to a kid with weak magic." The fire around the bandit's fists grow. Natsu's hair shadows his eyes and he gives off a dark aura.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH LISANNA!" Natsu yells his entire body now in flames.

"Ah, you use the same magic as me. This should be easy. Fire Make: Volcano!" The eruption of flames attacks Natsu and I smirk.

"Thanks for using a fire spell!" I say. The bandits tilt their heads. "Now there's no way we can lose!" The bandits are about to make a comeback before they realize that Natsu was eating the fire.

"Nice choice of spells. Fire Dragons Roar!" A horizontal pillar of fire engulfs the bandits, and half the shop. All of the bandits and the shop is wiped out. Natsu and I pump our fists into the air, then realize how wrecked the shop is. Before we can start cleaning up, the shop owner returns.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck." We smile innocently. The man looks at the large group of thieves on the ground unconscious behind us. Then he looks at the flaming merchandise. He looks back and forth between us, the bandits, and the fire before stopping.

"So… about that reward…"

"NO REWARD NOW TAKE YOUR BANDIT FRIENDS AND GET OUT." We sigh and drag all the bandits out of the shop. We are given looks of awe but ignore it. We then are stopped by a man who looks about 50.

"Did you two kids take out these bandits?" We nodded. "How?! They are powerful mage thieves and no one has been strong enough to defeat them!" We showed him our guild mark.

"We took a job guarding a store and these guys ruined our job. We took them out but destroyed the store along with them. So we didn't get our reward of 200,000 jewel." I explained with a sigh.

"Well, I am the mayor of Magnolia. The reward for catching these bandits, which you did, was 1,000,000 jewel! So I'm giving you two the 1,000,000 jewel plus the 200,000 jewel you were going to get for watching the shop. Even if you destroyed a store, we will no longer be terrorized! You two kids are heroes!" We smiled widely as we were led to the mayor's office. The bandits were taken away and we were given 1,200,000 jewel and medals. Natsu kept on his scarf when the mayor tried to get him to remove it so the medal could be placed around his neck. It ended up being placed over the scarf. We walked back to the guild with our money and wide grins on our faces.

"We're back!" Natsu exclaimed as he kicked open the guild door. "We also have the shiny gold things and 1,200,000 jewel!" Natsu said, grabbing his medal and I holding up the money. The guild was wide-eyed as we told them the story. That's how Natsu got labeled as "destructive." We laughed along with the guild for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **That was the final chapter! Sorry it wasn't that good it was only meant to be a one-shot but people e told me to continue! Well review and read my other fanfics please! Bye!**


End file.
